Shiroi Kokoro
by Shiroi Sero
Summary: She was a talented, ordinary anime freak at school. Her parents abandoned her. What happens when strange things starts happening and they are based on her art, while unknowingly being watched by the Akatsuki who appeared out of her manga book by accident?
1. Chapter 1

Shiroi Kokoro

By: Shiroi Yin Hisame

Me: OK! Here's the thing! I don't know who the main character should fall in love with!! I know it's going to be an Akatsuki member though…

Pein: Well, which one?

Me: I just said I didn't know!

Hidan: Fuck you, bitch! Why am I even fuckin' here?!

Me: Because I said so!

Itachi: …..Hn….

Deidara: Make one about me, un!

Me: I'll think about it… Oh, I know!! How about Zetsu!

Zetsu: _If that's what you want… _**Fuck no. Get someone else!**

Tobi: Tobi a good boy!

Sasori: Whatever….

Me: YAYZ!!!! SASORI-KUN!!!!! *gropes Sasori*

Kakuzu: Where do they keep all the money around here?

Madara: Shiroi does NOT own Naruto…

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!! Can Tobi have cookie!!!???

Me: If you leave me alone, yes! *continues to grope Sasori*

Tobi: Tobi promise!!!

Me: *gives Tobi cookie* R&R people! You might gets a cookie too!!!

**Story start:**

I walked calmly into the empty house that my parents left me when they abandoned me. I sighed as I threw my back pack onto the floor roughly. I didn't feel like doing homework tonight.

The house I lived in was pretty small, but I was the only one who lived there, so, it suited me. It had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a very cramped living room. But I loved the old house, even though it held many bad memories.

I stumbled clumsily into the small kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before I went to my job. My job was demeaning to say the least. I had to wear a skin tight maid's outfit and give each customer "special" treatment. But it paid well and the bills were going up because of the dumb-ass economy. She hated it. I hated I could never have friends over, even if it was only one person; I hated the fact that I could never have my boyfriend over either.

_Thank all the gods for instant raman. _I silently thought to myself as I opened a bag of noodles and placed them in a pot on the stove.

I left the kitchen for a moment to get a book to read while the raman was cooking. I got out the newest volume of Fruits Basket and went back into the kitchen. Yes, I was an anime freak and I wasn't afraid to admit it! I checked on the ramen then sat down and started to read. I was soon giggling but put down the book because I knew my dinner was done.

I ate in a hurry so I wouldn't be late. I grabbed my coat and swiftly made my way to the front door. But in my hurry I ran into my bookcase, making some books fall open onto the floor.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" I said exasperated as she picked myself up and ran out the door, leaving an open Naruto comic on the hard floor…

After about ten minutes of running, I arrived out of breath at a brick building. I went into the back entrance and slipped on my "work uniform" if you could even call it that.

"Utaiau!!!"

I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see who called my name. I saw my best friend, Koko, waving at her. I smiled and walked over to her.

"It's Friday!!!!" She squealed while jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah, so?" I said tilting my head.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" She dead-panned.

I simply scratched the back of my head nervously and gave an apologetic smile.

"Ugh! You have to sing on Fridays!!!" Koko said exasperated.

"Oh… That. I don't know why! I'm not good!" I said pouting.

Koko suddenly hit the back of my head.

"Oi!" I said annoyed.

"Stop saying you aren't good! You are and I will not stop doing that until you admit it!" She said.

"You two stop chatting and get to work!" Came the voice of the head waitress just as I was about to say something.

"You," she pointed to me, "on stage, now!"

"Fine…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I turned back to Koko but she was already gone. I shrugged and made my way onto the stage. My heels clicked with each step I took. A few people looked up at me and whistled.

_Ugh. Some men are such animals._ I thought to myself as I hooked up the microphone.

"Konbanha!" I greeted everyone, "I see a few new faces out there, and so let me introduce myself! My name is Mei-Mei!" I bent forward and gave a cute, innocent wink making most of the men either woot or whistle. I kept the disgust from my face. "You want to hear me sing a song?!" I continued in a sweet voice.

"Yeah!" Half the people in the room shouted. I giggled.

"Okidoki, then!"

After I said that, I started to play on the cello that I kept backstage. I then started to sing.

"**BIROODO neko no o. **

**Shinpin no kutsu de fun jatta**

**Sainan dawa!**

**Aa! Aa! Aa!!!**

**Kyou wa daiji na you nano desu**

**Fuman wo itteiru baai de wa naiwa.**

**RING, RING, MORNING naridasu kikai on.**

**KIRAI. SUKI. KIRAI.**

**JIRENMA no BEDDO no naka de.**

**KIRAI. SUKI. KIRAI. SUKI.**

**Shokugo no mazekuge na.**

**Nakigoe ga ashi ni karamitsuku no.**

**Sonno koto yori hayaku ikanai to!**

**RING, RING, MORNING naridasu kikai on.**

**KIRAI. SUKI. KIRAI.**

**ANNYUI kibun kagami no mae de**

**KIRAI. SUKI. KIRAI. SUKI.**

**RING, RING, DARLING shizuka ni shitete.**

**KIRAI. SUKI. KIRAI.**

**JIRENMA no BEDDO no naka de.**

**Kyou dake tokubetsu KIRAI, SUKI!"**

.com/listen/aNdWJPUiwk4/kanon_wakeshima_bored_feeling_eng_romaji_lyrics_

I finished up the song and looked out to the audience. The drunken ones were hitting on the waitresses, but the sober ones were starring at me in awe.

"I really hope you liked my little song! Remember to tip your waitresses and I sing every Friday night, so don't be afraid to visit again! You've been a great audience!" I said as I winked and blew a kiss before I exited off the stage.

_Hmmm… I wonder where Koko is. She usually greets me after a performance. _I thought as I headed to the closet to put up the cello. The next thing I saw was a very painful thing to see… I turned the door knob and saw Koko, my best friend, in nothing but her under garments making out with my boyfriend, who, by the way, was also half clothed. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were about to do.

Koko turned around to see who interrupted.

"Oh… Well, this is awkward." She said looking back at Sheikuzu, my boyfriend.

I gripped the cello tighter in my soft palm as tears started to pool up in my wide eyes.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like." He started to say.

"Shut up and save that bullshit," I looked down as tears started to roll down my face. I gripped the cello even harder.

"Ew, blood!" I heard Koko squeal.

I looked through blurry eyes at my hand that had the cello in it. I realized I had tightened my grip so much that the strings had cut into my sensitive flesh. It actually felt pretty damn good…

"I hope you two have fun fucking…" I said as tears continued to slide down my cheeks.

"But, Babe…" He was about to say but I cut him off again.

"I said, 'save the crap.'" I shouted as I threw the cello at them and started to run home.

The head waitress stopped me just as I reached for the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Your shift is not over." She said harshly.

"Yes, it is…because I quit." I said emotionlessly.

"Quit? You can't quit!" She yelled at me.

"I just did." I replied.

With that said, I opened the door and ran out. The cold air hit me like that time I ran into the wall, but I paid no heed to it; I just kept running until I was safely in my house. I slammed the door and slid down onto the floor into a fettle position and continued to cry.

_It hurts! Why does it hurt so much? How can I get rid of this all-to-familiar pain…? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly a little voice in the back of my head said one word but that word was everything I believed in now.

_Cut…_ It said. I looked down at my wrist where a few scars were. I used to but stopped before it got addicting.

_No. _I thought back.

I walked into my room and got out a sheet of paper.

_This always helps…_ I thought as I started to write a new song. I continued to write until I was done with the whole song. I looked at the paper and read what I had.

Yume ga temaneki suru mori ni  
Ichido mayotte mi tai  
Anata ga shiroi yuki nara  
Watashi ha kagami no yozora nozoki komu dake no  
Majo ni sugi nai  
Hito no ai o urayan de bakari de

Mou dare ka no shiawase o hoshi garu  
Kuroi doresu ha ki te itaku nai  
Mou dare ka no shiawase o saegiru  
Kuroi kumo ni ha nari taku nai

Fuyu ga ashimoto o koora shi te  
Garasu no kutsu o haka se te mo  
Mau koto mo aruku koto mo deki nai  
Hito no ai ga kuru no o matsu bakari de

Mou dare ka no shiawase o hoshi garu  
Kuroi doresu ha ki te itaku nai  
Mou dare ka no shiawase o saegiru  
Kuroi kumo o tooku he nagashi te

Kon dareka no shiawase ni hohoemu  
Shiroi kokoro ni natte  
Hadashi de kakedashi tai

(Really by Wakeshima Kanon)

My handwriting was a little sloppy, but it was legible.

"Now, to make the music that will go along with it…" I said to myself sadly.

I walked over to my cheap keyboard and started playing a simple arpeggio. I wrote the notes down on some lined paper. This continued for the rest of the night. I had at least two more emotional breakdowns before the night ended. My eyes were getting heavy as I wrote down the last note and with one yawn; I was out like a light.

I slowly woke up as a few sunbeams hit my closed eyes.

"Nnnnmmm" I groaned as I opened my eyes.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. Ten thirty-eight!!!! I ran into the shower and came out five minutes later. I hurriedly slid on a red turtle-neck sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. I roughly put on a pair of socks and grabbed my purse and backpack before I ran out the door.

_Shoes. Shoes would be nice! _I thought to myself as I rushed back inside and quickly slid on some furry boots and continued out the door. Unknowingly to me, being watched.

I arrived at school around eleven. So at least I got to miss Algebra 2. Thank the gods. I heard a few murmurs from girls as I passed by them on my way to my seat. They were probably thinking about starting another rumor about me. I slammed my head onto the desk and groaned in a pissed-off fashion.

"Awww, is the little musician upset?" One of the girls said mockingly.

"You know, why don't you go fuck yourself? Oh that's right I heard you were too easy and apparently not any good." I said sending her a death glare. She flinched back when she looked into the glare.

_That's odd…no one's ever flinched away from me, even if I was glaring. I wonder what she saw in my eyes to make her do that… _I thought silently.

Class started and I started doodling idly in my notebook. The bell rang and I looked to see what I had been drawing. I gasped as I saw the drawing of the girl who had upset me with multiple knives in her back and bleeding profusely. I quickly closed the notebook so no one could see my dark wishes. I packed up my stuff and headed to lunch. For some reason I wasn't hungry…I don't know why…it's just when I smelt the food my stomach protested. So, I went to the library. I walked in silently and made my way over to a soft chair. I gingerly sat down and got out War and Peace. It may be a huge book but it's really good and well written.

But just as I was getting comfortable when the door to the library opened to reveal Koko and, to my exceptional joy…NOT, my now ex-boyfriend. My face became an emotionless mask as I simply got my shit together, and brushed past them as I hurriedly walked out.

"Wait!" Koko called.

"Fuck off." I said simply leaving her with her new-found fuck buddy.

I left school early because people kept giving me shit. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

**A/N**

Me: Soooooooo? What do ya think?

Hidan: Who the fuck in this for again?

Me: I DON'T KNOWWWW!!!!!!

Pein: Whatever….

Itachi: …….Hn…….

Me: T.T You guys are mean…

Deidara: We're S-Class criminals; we're supposed to be bad, un.

Sasori: *shrugs* You actually make sense for once, Deidara…

Deidara: Shut up, un!

Me: Shut doesn't go up! *hugs Sasori* BTW, I AM NOT A FANGIRL!!!! I just think Sasori is super smexy…

Kakuzu: *rolls eyes* Where's the damn money? I was promised a ten thousand yen just to say something. So, where is it?

Hidan: Shut the fuck up, money whore!!!!

Me: OK! R&R pweeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee!!!!! Just a reminder…

Pein: -:_:-" They get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiroi Kokoro

By: Shiroi Yin Hisame

Me: Heeeeeey!!! SECOND CHAPPIE!!!! WOOHOO!!!!

Sasori: You had sugar.

Me: NU-UH! *sticks tongue out childishly*

Pein: Great, another Tobi…

Deidara: Is this fanfic going to be about meh, un?

Me: Un. Un. Un?

Deidara: What's up with you, un?

Sasori: *snickers* I think she's making fun of your speech impediment.

Deidara: It's not a speech impediment, un!!!!

Me: Yes it is, un! :D Don't you guys just love me!?

Akatsuki (except for Sasori and Tobi): ……No…….

Sasori: Depends…

Tobi: Tobi like everyone because Tobi is a good boy!

Me: -_-; R&R please….

**Recap:**

"Wait!" Koko called.

"Fuck off." I said simply leaving her with her new-found fuck buddy.

I left school early because people kept giving me shit. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

**Story Start:**

When I got home I tossed all my school stuff harshly into a corner.

_Kami, what's happening to me? I never used to be this violent… I never even used to cuss… _I thought sadly as I entered my room and flopped none too gracefully onto my small bed.

I laid there on my stomach for a whole hour lost in my thoughts. I was suddenly very anxious, like I knew something bad was going to happen. I tried to brush off the feeling as I got up and headed to the cramped living area. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The only thing on was the news so I relaxed and watched silently.

**"Now for our next story." **One of the anchor men said.

**"Thanks, Matoyo. This afternoon, a high-school Jr. was found in the broom closet of Yamoyi High. The high-schooler had multiple knives in her back and other various places on her body. No one knows who would have done this to Yuuki Kazanara. But investigators are following a few leads. If you have any information about Yuuki Kazanara please call the number below" **After the anchor woman said that a picture of the girl who I drew stabbed with multiple knives.

My eyes widened and my heart started to race. I quickly switch off the TV, totally freaked out.

_Alright, deep breathes, don't panic. Panicking is never good to do. Keep your composure. It was just a coincidence. _I told myself mentally as I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

If I was hungry, I sure as hell wasn't anymore. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped about seven feet in the air in surprise. I went to the door and opened it to be met by three police officers. I gulped quietly.

"My we have a moment of your time, Miss?" One of the officers said politely. I simply nodded and stepped to the side so they could enter my house.

"Where are your parents?" The other asked.

"My dad is out on business and my mother moved out a long time ago…" I lied easily.

"Oh, Okay. What's your name?" The first one asked.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I said annoyed.

"I'm Hanako and my partner is Reinkamo." He said looking worried.

"My name is Utaiau. Why are you here?" I asked trying to sound innocently curious.

"We are here because a friend of Yuki Kazanara said that Yuki said some things to you that might have made you angry. She said that you retorted and glared a pretty nasty glare at her." Hanako said as I bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah, so, your point would be?" I said gaining back my smart-ass attitude.

"We think you could be involved in the murder." Reinkamo said bluntly.

"I would never do something like that!" I practically shouted, "I mean, sure, I hated the bitch; she had been talking shit about me ever since eighth grade! And to tell you the damn truth I'm kind of happy she's out of my hair!"

The police officers looked completely shocked by my outburst.

"Would you mind coming down to the station with us?" Hanako asked politely.

"Oh, I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Uh, FUCK YEAH I SURE AS HELL WOULD MIND!!!! I'm innocent!" I yelled pissed that he would ask such a dumb-ass question.

"What my partner means to say is that we're taking you in whether you want to go or not." Reinkamo said.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? I've never acted like this… I'm usually the quiet one! _I thought as I glared at them.

"You can't. You have no evidence…" I said getting a hold of my temper.

They looked at each other for a second then Hanako nodded to Reinkamo. Reinkamo then started walking and searching through my house.

"Oi! You don't have a search warrant!" I said.

"Your behavior is suspicious so we don't need one…" Reinkamo said shortly.

_Oh, Kami! What if they find my private poetry notebook? They'll probably admit me to the wacky shack! _ I thought biting my lip again.

He was searching through my backpack when he said he found something.

"What is it?" Hanako asked his partner.

Reinkamo showed him the picture I drew of Yuki in response. All the color I still had in my face drained away instantly.

_Shit, shit, shit!!!! I forgot to throw that away!!! _I mentally started panicking.

Hanako looked sadly toward me and withdrew a pair of handcuffs off of his belt. I took one step away from him as my eyes widened.

"You don't understand! I doodled that randomly after she made me angry! I didn't kill anyone!" I told them my voice going up an octave in panic.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney." Hanako read me my rights and completely ignored me as he came closer to me.

"No!" I said as I shook my head furiously.

He now had my wrist in his hands making me feel very uncomfortable. I struggled a little because lets face it; nobody wants to go to jail. I suddenly heard Reinkamo shout at somebody.

"Who the heck are you?!" He shouted in that annoying voice of his. I then heard a body hit the floor.

"That is none of your concern…" A voice said. The guy sounded hot!

Hanako then turned around with me still in his grip. The first thing I saw was Reinkamo lying in a pool of his own blood. I giggled slightly; I've always adored the sight of the red liquid, I don't know why.

And the second thing I took sight of was a 5'5" red head in a black cloak with red clouds on it that I knew well. Hanako looked at his now dead partner then back to the unknown man. 

_Five… Four… Three… Two… One… _I counted mentally.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Hanako screamed, taking out his gun and aiming it toward the killer of his partner.

"Let the girl go or die…" The man said, his voice holding no emotion.

Sudden a kunai appeared in the middle of the police officer's forehead.

"Too slow…" The red-headed man said as he turned around to face me.

I was now officially going to jail. And it's all thanks to some psychopathic Sasori cosplayer. I looked in at his features and my eyes widened. There was no way some random psychopath could look so much like Sasori…

I was now free from the cops grasp. And I stared down at the dead bodies. Something snapped inside me and I smiled and started humming 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by Ultimate Drowning Pool. Kami, I was such a freak…but what else is new? I decided to test this 'Sasori' to see if it was actually the real one.

"So…are you a psychopathic cosplayer or…what?" I asked tilting my head slightly in a curious fashion. He lifted a red eyebrow.

"I know not of which you speak…" He said formally.

_Yep, that's Sasori…_ I told myself mentally.

"Come with me." He broke through my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because you have potential." He answered simply in a bored voice.

"Just let me get some of my stuff." I said as I walked to my room.

"What's so important that you cannot leave without it…?" He questioned.

"Well, you see, Sasori, my instruments are my form of art and self expressions, just like your puppets are yours." I replied.

"How do you know this and why are you so calm?"

"I read the manga and watch the anime. I don't care if I die anymore. My life is already hell."

"Can you seal all my instruments in a random scroll, please?" I asked him politely.

He looked at me oddly for a second and nodded. We entered my small room not saying a word. He looked around with a bored expression but I knew he was curious about all the foreign objects in my room. He randomly walked over to my cello, Seisui, add poked at the strings. I giggled because he looked like a child who was curious about a new toy.

"What are these?" He asked still staring at the pure white cello.

"That is my most prized possession. It's called a cello."

"A cello?" He repeated. I nodded.

"I spent a whole year saving up money to buy it." I said getting some cloths together.

"What about this one?"

"Oh, that one is a keyboard. You could probably master it if you practice since you are already skilled with your hands." I replied.

The side of his mouth twitched a little then went back to a hard line.

_How can I be acting so calm!!!!???? I mean, HELLO, AKATSUKI!!!!! Not the nicest guys in Naruto!!!! _I mentally screamed at myself.

Sasori took out a scroll as I put Seisui in her case and got my keyboard. I slipped on a small backpack with my poetry and lyrics in it and brought my cello and keyboard over to Sasori.

After he sealed my instruments in the scroll he handed it to and I put it in the backpack.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"…….Whatever……." Sasori said emotionlessly as he started out the door.

I followed closely behind him thinking how his nonchalant attitude was super sexy.

**Third Person POV**

Needless to say Sasori was pissed, although he didn't know why. It's just that when those weak-ass 'police officers', as they call them here, touched her and started to hurt her, he was pissed. He wanted to make them suffer for hurting her. He'd been watching her ever since he and the other fellow Akatsuki members came to this world. Leader said she had this aura about her. But from what he could tell, this was just another broken girl.

That is…until he heard her sweet doll-like voice… He couldn't understand how such a small girl could have such a powerful, melodic voice. But her lyrics and singing were so melancholy, why? He found himself interested in something for the first time in years. But why was it that when he saw her crying he felt something tug inside of his heart container and he wanted nothing more to do than to wipe her tears away and whisper to her that everything will be alright.

Why was he feeling this way? Why was he feeling at all? He was a marionette; a human-like puppet, he shouldn't still have these emotions…

Yet he couldn't help to want to kill everyone who's ever hurt her…not that he would admit to EVER feeling this was, especially towards a weak girl who couldn't even fend off two weak humans.

**A/N**

Me: What ta ya think, peoples????!!!!!!!

Sasori: ……..It's OK………….

Deidara: I thought you were going to make it about me, un!

Me: Yeah, well since you blew up my drawing I changed my mind!!!!

Deidara: It wasn't my fault, yeah!!!!! It was meant for Tobi!!!! He just wouldn't stay still, un!!!

Me: Well, I wouldn't stay still either if I knew I was going to get BLOWN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: Shut the fuck up! I'm doing a sacrifice!!!!

Me: Fuck you, Hidan!

Hidan: With fucking pleasure, bitch!!!

Me: Damn it!!!! *blushes and looks away*

Sasori: Sorry, Hidan, that's my job…. *grabs me by the wrist a drags me out*

Me: *blushes like crazy* Damn fucktard! R&R people! If I don't get at least five reviews this story is no more! POOF!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shiroi Kokoro

By: Shiroi Yin Hisame

Me: THANKIES SO MUCH!!!!! I FEEL LOVED!!!!! See, fucktards, people DO like my stories!!!!

Tobi: Tobi always liked Shiroi-chan's stories!!!!

Me: *hugs Tobi* Awwwwww!!!!! So KAWAII!!!!!!!

Sasori: *looks away a little jealous* ………

Me: Sa-so-ri!!! *jumps on him and starts rubbing his cheek against mine* ^_^

Sasori: …………Hm……………..

Tobi: Should Tobi leave?

Sasori: ………..Yes……………

Hidan: *walks in and sees me and Sasori* What the fuck, bitch!?

Me: I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a bastard. (I honestly love Hidan; he's fucking funny as hell) *continues cuddling Sasori*

Hidan: *rolls his eyes* Whatever.

Sasori: Shiroi does not own Naruto… If she did I'm pretty sure we'd all be alive and Konoha would be nothing but ashes.

Me: *smiles innocently* Don't forget, Sasu-gay would be dead, Sakura would have died after slowly going insane, and Naruto…well lets just say I would have his pelt hung on my wall!!

Sasori: *stares oddly at me*

Me: What?! *shrugs innocently*

Sasori: *death hugs me but still has an emotionless mask on* I think I love you…

Me: *tries to breathe* R…&…R….people!! (I'm not a fan girl!!! -_-;)

**Recap:**

Why was he feeling this way? Why was he feeling at all? He was a marionette; a human-like puppet, he shouldn't still have these emotions…

Yet he couldn't help to want to kill everyone who's ever hurt her…not that he would admit to EVER feeling this way, especially towards a weak girl who couldn't even fend off two weak humans.

**Story Start:**

**First Person POV (Utaiau's POV)**

"So, how did you get here?" I asked curiously.

"We do not know of how we got brought to this parallel universe." He said logically.

"We?! You mean the whole fucking Akatsuki is here!?" I was now in full panic mode.

_Oh my Jashin! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! T.T I_ thought to myself comically. _Wow, my mood changed so quickly…I wonder if I'm bipolar… Knowing all the other shit that is fucked up with me, I wouldn't be surprised._ I continued to thrash my mental health as I kept following Sasori.

"So, where are you guys staying?" I continued to play twenty questions.

"Leader-Sama ordered Kakuzu to get this thing called an apartment…" Sasori replied in a monotone voice as usual.

We passed by an Anime Store as soon as a few girls walked out.

"But, yeah, like I said, **Sand Chronicles** is way better than-OMGZ!!!!" One of the screamed and pointed her finger at Sasori in a fan girl fashion.

I unfortunately did not expect some random chick to scream, so, it caught me off guard causing me to trip and nearly fall on my face. But, thankfully, Sasori grabbed my waist with inhuman speed to stop me from falling. I blushed at how awkward the position we were in was. He was bending over me, our faces on the same level with his hand on my waist. He brought me up to stand on my feet again. He kept his arm around my waist for a second more then released me from his strong hold.

"Oh, Mr. Sexy-Sasori-Cosplayer!" The other girl shouted.

_OK. Why am I pissed? _I thought to myself.

Sasori lifted a crimson eyebrow. The two girls ran over to him completely ignoring my presence. I twitched in annoyance.

"So how about take off the cosplayer outfit and we can go get some lunch?" The blond asked winking.

"I know not of which you speak of…" Sasori replied with his eyebrow still lifted in a 'what the fuck' manner.

"Oh, come on!" She begged.

_Ugh! This is pathetic. _I thought while twitching again.

"He said 'No', so, back the fuck off!" I said annoyed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?!" The other said.

I sighed and twitched again. I only twitched when I was extremely disturbed or annoyed. They were starting to piss me off.

"Look, just leave us alone." I said trying to get a hold of my anger. I have anger problems, OKAY!!!!

"What are you gonna do about?!" The blond girl asked in a high-pitched voice.

"You so much as touch her, and I will kill you. You don't even deserve to be turned into my art." Sasori finally spoke up and started to walk away. I turned around and continued to follow him.

"I hate people like that…" I said mostly to myself.

We continued to walk in silence until we arrived at a small apartment complex. He led me up the stairs.

"Oi, why didn't we take the elevator?" I asked him.

"The what?" He answered with a question. I shook my head.

"Never mind…" I said.

He knocked on a door in a rhythm. The door suddenly opened to reveal Deidara. I blinked. Okay… I've finally gone mad… Deidara looked at me in shock then turned his gaze toward Sasori.

"Sasori-danna, who's this? Leader-Sama will be pissed, un." Deidara spoke.

"Shut up, Deidara. This is Utaiau. She is the one that Leader told me to spy on." Sasori said matter-of-factly.

Deidara moved aside to let us in. Sasori went in without hesitation, I, however, was a little freaked. Now that all the adrenalin was out of my system, I was starting to realize my situation. Sasori suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the apartment. Deidara then immediately closed the door and locked it.

I then looked around to see all of the Akatsuki crowded in the small room. I gulped in anticipation, waiting for someone to say something. They were all staring at me. I was starting to feel self-conscious.

"Oi, who's the bitch?" Hidan spoke up.

"M-my name is Utaiau…" I said nervously.

"Yes." A voice said coming forward.

The figure that spoke had multiple facial piercings and hypnotic eyes. It was none other than the Akatsuki 'leader' himself.

"Pein…" I said quietly in recognition.

"How do you know my name, child?" Pein asked but it sounded like a demand.

"Um… About that…" I started nervously. Pein lifted an eyebrow but still held onto that emotionless look.

"Ano…I know all of your names…" I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground and fell on my stomach and breasts with someone-cough- a male-cough- sitting on my back.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled in shock.

"Leader-Sama didn't say anything about pretty lady coming to visit!" A child-like voice said.

"Ano…Tobi, would you mind, oh, I don't know, maybe, GETTING THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" I screamed. This was not a comfortable position for me!

"Wow, the bitch has some spunk." Hidan said from the couch. I twitched.

"Someone get this split personality, power-crazed, over-grown child off of me!" I said trying to calm down.

I looked around and my eyes landed on Sasori. He was sending a mega death glare to Tobi. Tobi shivered and got off of me. Thank the gods too because I could've swore innocent little Tobi was getting a hard-on. Sasori helped me up as he continued to glare at Tobi.

"Why is Sasori-senpai giving Tobi mean looks? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed. Pein suddenly sighed to get my attention.

"Now what were you going to say before you were so rudely interrupted?" Pein asked as he shot a look at Tobi which sent Tobi cowering behind the cramped couch. I sighed.

"You might want to sit down for this one." I said.

They all got comfortable as I started. They told me they only knew that they were in a parallel universe. I told them about how that their world was just a show in this dimension.

"What's the name of the show or whatever it's called, un?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto." I answered matter-of-factly.

Kisame spit out the water he was drinking at the moment in shock.

"You mean the Kyuubi kid." He then asked. I simply nodded my head.

"But the question still stands how did the Akatsuki get here…?" I said mostly to myself.

"That's what we wanted ask you." Pein said.

"Me? Why would you want to ask me?" I questioned.

"Because your aura is different than everyone else's in this dimension." Pein answered. "That and I sensed a large chakara spike when I first saw you. But right now…I can't sense any at all. Strange." He continued.

"I have also sensed the girl's chakara. But it only can be sensed or released when she feeling something deep. Like when she was singing or playing these strange instruments." Sasori finally spoke up. I blushed and looked away from all eyes.

_Oh my fucking Jashin-Sama! He was listening to me sing! He probably thinks I am weird! Wait! Why the hell should I even care!? _I ranted to myself as my cheeks burned with a continuous blush.

"Oi, what the fuck's wrong with our new bitch?" Hidan asked.

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over to me and lifted my chin up with his forefinger. I blushed harder.

_What is he doing? Wait! Why is he coming closer?! Oh shit! Why is lifting my chin up! _I thought officially confused.

Sasori's face was now on my level, our lips only a centimeter a part. I too shocked to say anything let alone think. He then abruptly captured my lips in a gentle but forceful kiss. What. The. Fuck! I was shell-shocked. But there was just something about how his cold lips felt against mine that felt so…right. I slowly closed my eyes as I started to kiss him back. I don't know what happened next. I was just out cold.

**Sasori's POV**

As I leaned down to kiss Utaiau I felt her chakara spike just as I hoped. I then captured her lips in chaste yet forceful kiss. Her body became rigid with what I'm pretty sure was shock. Her chakara levels were now through the ceiling. I was quite overtaken when she slowly started to return the kiss. It felt…wonderful. I would have closed my eyes in bliss if it wasn't for the fact that right before Utaiau's eyes drifted closed I saw a very strange pattern in her eyes and her eyes were now a magnificent icy blue instead of her distant honey colored ones. She suddenly went limp after a ripping sound echoed throughout the room.

I turned my head to see a strange rip in the wall. It looked to be made of ice. Leader-Sama walked over to the strange gate way and touched it. It gave a splashing sound as it rippled where he touched it.

Everyone looked a trifle shocked. I simply stared down at the girl who I was once holding for I had non-too-gently dropped her to the carpeted floor.

_Who is this girl…? Those eyes I've never seen them before… They held such power. _ I thought to myself.

_She's quite beautiful… Maybe I should make her into my art. She would make a beautiful addition, and has a high probability to become one of my favorites. _I continued to ponder this thought, but something in me shied away from even thinking of hurting her.

_Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? It's just a girl. _I was lost in my thoughts until Leader told me to grab the girl and go through the gate way.

I then realized most of the Akatsuki members had already gone through it.

"Why must we bring the girl…?" I questioned Leader-Sama with a look of annoyance as I picked up the 5' 31/2" girl though on the inside I was quite…happy she was going with us.

"Do not question my intentions." The Leader ordered. I nodded and swiftly jumped through the ice gate.

It felt like flying. I hate flying. It reminds of that rip-off-of-an-artist, Deidara. Him and his so called 'art'. Pfft. I'd like to take his 'art' and shove it straight up his ass. I landed on my feet gracefully as the dimensional tear practically threw me out. We were back in the base; like nothing ever happened. I looked at the small girl in my arms. I walked over to the small couch we had in the main room and laid her down on it. Some of her white hair had fallen in face so; I gently swept it out and placed it behind her ear. I then froze and quickly removed my hand.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm a marionette… I don't or can't have feelings. Yet… _I continued to think to myself.

It was kind of like a nindou: No feelings no hurt. I then exited the room quietly to go work in my room.

**_A/N_**

Me: Sorry I haven't updated that often. I have been going through some things mostly the reason why I even exist!

Sasori: *hugs me comfortingly* It's okay….

Me: Men are assholes… That's why I stick to puppets! *points to Sasori*

Hidan: What the fucks up with the bitch?

Me: *starts to cry*

Sasori: *death glares at Hidan*

Itachi: And I thought her mental state was bad before…

Pein: Why do you people even care…?

Me: *cries more*

Sasori: *takes me into kitchen away from all the meanies and hands me a bar of chocolate* R & R people… Or her mental health will be even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiroi Kokoro**

**By: Shiroi Yin Hisame**

**A/N**

Me: OMGZ!!!! 4th chappie!!! YAYZ!!!!!

**A/N end**

**Recap:**

It felt like flying. I hate flying. It reminds of that rip-off-of-an-artist, Deidara. Him and his so called 'art'. Pfft. I'd like to take his 'art' and shove it straight up his ass. I landed on my feet gracefully as the dimensional tear practically threw me out. We were back in the base; like nothing ever happened. I looked at the small girl in my arms. I walked over to the small couch we had in the main room and laid her down on it. Some of her white hair had fallen in face so; I gently swept it out and placed it behind her ear. I then froze and quickly removed my hand.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm a marionette… I don't or can't have feelings. Yet… _I continued to think to myself.

It was kind of like a nindou: No feelings no hurt. I then exited the room quietly to go work in my room.

**Story Start:**

**(Utaiau's POV)**

I opened my eyes to darkness. My mind was still clouded by sleep, so I thought I simply had a bad dream when I passed out on my bed. I knew the way to my bathroom by heart, so I got up with my eyes half closed and walked straight then made a small left, only to be met by a wall. I hit the wall head on, banging my head. I fell backwards onto my butt at the sudden obstacle.

"Wha?" I gasped stupidly.

I forced myself to stand up as I rubbed my eyes cutely.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself. _And why do I feel like I was hit by a bus? Okay, ow, thinking hurts but what else is new. _ I laughed lightly at my attempt of a little humor.

I sighed. Then I heard footsteps coming closer. I froze in slight fear, and then I remembered what have I to lose so I relaxed and took on a casual stance.

_I wonder if I was kidnapped while I was sleeping… Hmmm, it's a possibility. But the one problem with that is why? I am no one special, just me. _I let out a sigh of aggravation and impatience at my mental babbling as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked toward the door way, now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness; I saw the silhouette of someone standing in the door frame. By the broad shoulders and build of the body I would have to say it was a male of 5'6".

"Who are you? Where am I? And why did you kidnap me?" I questioned, surprising myself at my own bluntness and bravery.

My voice had no trace of fear in it.

"Hmm… Did you forget what happened or did you simply dismiss it all as a dream…or, yet, a nightmare, perhaps?" The man said.

My heart quickened hearing his voice. His voice sounded low with absolutely no feelings held in it. His voice could be compared to the soft tenor of my cello. I closed my eyes and shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting impatient. I just wanted to know what he wanted and where I was.

"As to where you are, I cannot, right of now, tell you." He said. He sounded extremely bored.

"Just tell me who you are and what you want." I was struggling to keep from snapping and yelling at him.

"…" Oh, I could just feel that smirk on his lips.

"Damn it! Tell me!" I half-yelled with a stomp of my foot.

"Fine… The name in which people call me is Sasori." He finally answered.

I blinked, shocked. Then my expression changed into a incredulous look.

'_Great. The psycho is also confused in terms of reality… Perfect.' _ I mentally dead-panned.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Hime from _Princess Resurrection._" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I thought your name was Utaiau… That is what you said when we spoke before." Sasori said.

"Wha-? Y-you mean it wasn't a dream and-and I'm really in…?" I trailed off as I remembered the kiss…

Sasori stared at me for a few moments until his patients finally ran dry.

"I do not have all day. I hate to keep people waiting and the more you just stand there, the more time Leader-Sama has to wait. Get the idea…?" He said harshly.

"H-hai… Gomen nesai…" I would never admit it kind of hurt when he said those words so harshly to me.

He nodded then headed toward the way he came in. I followed him without a word, not wanting to upset him even more. I lightly touched my lips…

'_That kiss…before. What did it mean? And what's with the way I reacted to it?! I just broke up with my ex-boyfriend for fuck's sake! There is no way I like someone I've known for only a few hours at the most! Right? Right…? Okay sure he's my favorite anime character EVER, but still! Shit. Hai…I like him. A lot. BUT I AM NEVER GOING TO ADMIT IT!!!!!! THIS I SWEAR!!!!!!! _I thought to myself.

"Oi, Utaiau, we are at the Leader's office." Sasori said, snapping me out of my trance.

"O-oh… Gomen." I said softly while looking down.

Sasori blinked. "Why do you apologize…?"

"I'm a nuisance. I drag everyone down… I guess…that's why my parents abandoned me." I whispered. "Gomen nesai…"

I could feel Sasori's eyes boring into me. I figured he was going to tell me to shut up and roughly push me into Pein's office. But what he actually did shocked and confused me to no end. He hugged me, his lips at my ear.

"I do not ever want to hear you say that again," He whispered softly as he smoothed my hair soothingly, "I want to try something again…but you have to control your emotions." And with that he brought me even closer than I already was.

My heart rate sky-rocketed and my lips parted in a look on pure innocence and stupidity.

"Calm…" Sasori repeated right before his lips lightly pressed against mine.

My eyes were glued open in shock. His right hand caressed the small of my back as his left gently cupped my now crimson cheek. This kiss was different from the first. It was…sweet? No, that is NOT the right word. It was…almost…loving. He pulled away slowly as I blinked like an idiot.

"Interesting…" Sasori said softly.

**(Sasori's POV)**

After I pulled away, Utaiau blinked. She looked sort of…I guess cute.

I smirked. "Interesting…"

The blush on her cheeks was attractive; adding completely to her doll-like charm. The warmth radiating from her was like the sun lightly caressing my 'skin'. And her scent was that of caramel and honey. On anyone else it would be too sweet but it suited her like no other.

_Okay. I defiantly need to cease these irrelevant thoughts._ I thought to myself, ashamed.

Utaiau looked away quickly then muttered, "Ano… Isn't Pein waiting on us…?"

By the way she was acting and what I had observed previously while spying on her, it was obvious that she had reverted to her quiet side. She was so interesting. At first glance she's a hyper, small girl with a big attitude…but upon a second glance she's a sad, lonely person of who will not admit what she is actually feeling on the inside. There were so many layers to her. And it annoyed me that I couldn't see through her like I could with everybody else; it pissed me off to no end.

"Hai." I said simply and with that I opened the door to Leader-Sama's office.

I gently nudged her inside of the dark room. About half-way through the doorframe, though, she stopped.

"What is the problem…?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's d-dark…" She whispered distantly.

"So?"

"I-I don't like the dark. It makes me remember…things." Her voice held helplessness in it.

"Is there a problem?" I heard the voice of our Leader come from inside the room.

"Lie.*" I answered coolly.

I pushed her all the way into the room then closed the door.

**(Utaiau's POV)**

As soon as the door shut I was cloaked in darkness and not the regular darkness I had woken up to not long ago. Lie, this darkness was tense and foreboding. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I gasped for air but to no avail. I fell to my knees, crouched over. Pein was now in front of me, but I hardly noticed considering the pain that was spreading rapidly through my body.

"Utaiau?" Pein questioned cautiously as he lightly touched my shoulder.

That little contact made the pain horribly worse. I took in what air that I could.

"!!!!!!!!!" I screamed then blacked out…again.

**A/N**

Me: I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait!!! Thanks to Hidan I got expelled from school.

Hidan: Oi, oi, oi!! It's not my fault your fucking bitch of a "teacher" can't take a joke.

Sasori: I guess since I was there I was at fault too.

Me: WHA!? Of course it not your Sasori-kun!!!!

Hidan: OI!! Aw, fuck it.

Deidara: What goes on, yeah?

Me: *evil glint in eye* Oh, Deidara, I'm so glad you are here!

Deidara: Really, un? *shocked*

Me: Heh. Hai! I have been considering making a fanfic for you.

Deidara: REALLY, UN!? *excited*

Me: *nods* Meet your co-star and your person of interest. Hoshi Yahakurah.

Hoshi: 'Sup. *takes cigarette out of his mouth*

Deidara: NANI!? *lightning in background*

Me: Oh, and it is only a one-shot too.

Deidara: But-but he's a-

Hoshi: Guy? No shit, Sherlock. Shiroi is paying me for this other wise I'd be home with my therapist.

Deidara: You defiantly need one, un.

Hoshi: My therapist is my lover, you asshole… *glares at Deidara*

Me: This is going to be fun. I love playing Kami-Sama!!! *smiles happily*

Sasori: You really are evil, aren't you? I'm guessing this is your final revenge for blowing up your Sketch Book.

Me: ……….. *twitches* HE BLEW UP MY SKETCH BOOK TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HAD MY SMEXY PICTURES OF SASORI AND HIATSU. AND MY CHARACTER SKETCH FOR HIDAN'S OC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fire in eyes* Oh… He's gonna pay…

Hidan: You made me an OC? Can I see her?

Me: Sorry, Hidan-kun, Bomb Boy blew the pic. up.

Hidan: He's dead…

Sasori: Shiroi-chan does not own Naruto she only owns her OC Utaiau.

Deidara: Why is everyone looking at me like that, yeah?

Me: …My Sketch Book… Grrrrrrrr…

Deidara: Uh-oh, un… Danna! You said you wouldn't tell!!!!!

Sasori: *looks bored* Oops, I lied.

Me: GET HIM!!!!!! *tackles Deidara*

**A/N end**

Lie*= No (ee-eh)


End file.
